


An Unusual Day

by Frosticenow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Awesome Howling Commandos, BAMF Darcy Lewis, F/M, Time Travel, Unplanned Pregnancy, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosticenow/pseuds/Frosticenow
Summary: Darcy and Rachel travel back in time to the second world war.  When what Darcy assumes is a science mistake turns out to be a plot against someone in the Howling Commandos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, please be kind. I always loved the Darcy time travel trope and this is my take on it with an ofc.

“Darcy I feel ridiculous,”  Rachel says, examining herself in the mirror the blond wig she was wearing pulled into two pigtails, one dyed red the other blue, swayed to her movements.  “I don't think I have ever worn this much makeup.”  

“Don’t worry, you look amazing, this Halloween is going to be amaze balls,” said Darcy.  Rachel looked at the pair of them in the full length mirror again, they did look like they were ready to have fun which was the point of this holiday, and Darcy had gone to a lot of trouble to put together the costumes.  

Rachel had on a Harley Quinn outfit (from suicide squad) that Darcy had insisted on once Rachel admitted it to being one of her favourite characters depicted in film only after a certain amount of tequila had been consumed for taco Tuesday.  The only reason that Rachel had broken down and agreed was that the costume was made by Tony, guns accurate to the film that were also fully functioning.  Darcy also made sure to include lots of places for Rachel’s to stash her weapons of choice.  While Darcy on the other hand, was dressed in a freakily accurate Serena (from underworld) costume, right down to the black platform boots and weaponry, which Rachel hoped was fake or at most the stun guns Darcy was approved and certified to carry around for her and Jane's protection.  Of course Darcy providing protection was mostly mute, now that Rachel had arrived as the personal protection for the dynamic duo.  

Thor had naturally wanted to approve, as his lady love and lightning sister’s safety was under question but after being told that Rachel was a mighty warrior who had proved successful in many battles (and also managed to keep her own against the black widow for a period of time, which will remain classified), Thor approved.  The largest hurdle was getting the duo on board with it.  There were many fights, between Jane and Thor, and Darcy thought that Jane would win this one for them so she didn't fight very hard.  But in the end Thor made puppy eyes and said he had already lost so much of his family he didn't want to risk any more of them.  Jane caved so hard, so so hard.  But once Darcy realized that Rachel wasn't a jack booted thug from SHEILD and was actually pretty cool (see had good musical taste and would participate in karaoke), and of course never ever got in the way of the beloved sciencing, the three of them got on like a house of fire (though nothing ever actually caught on fire, Darcy was far to careful for that).

Darcy was just putting the finishing touches on Rachel’s fake face tattoos and getting ready to drag Jane away from the science.  The group was getting ready to join an Avengers Halloween costume party, all the Avengers and significant others were invited.  Darcy had managed to finagle an invitation for Rachel.  The both of them were very excited as this would be the first time meeting many of the Avengers.  Working on the lab floors allowed them to meet all of the Avengers that were part of Team Science! and also Pepper when she popped in to check on Tony.  The floor only had one communal kitchen which meant that Team Science! had to take breaks to get the nectar of the gods (coffee).  Darcy was barely containing her excitement at the prospect of meeting Captain America, her favourite WW2 historical figure, the good Captain had just spent the past three months trying to find his best friend from the war Bucky Barnes, a month of which was spent on the road crisscrossing the globe.  

Just then Jane ran up to Darcy and Rachel, with a machine buzzing and lighting up in her hands.  “Rachel we have a problem, can I show you something?”  

“Are you scienceing with her, Jane I’m hurt!”  Darcy exclaimed.  

“Not now I really need to talk to Rachel.  This is important!”

“Ok where are we going,”  Rachel said as she followed Jane into one of the rarely used private offices at the back of the lab.  Darcy thought all of this was very odd, all of the past month had been odd.  Using private office, Jane hiding things from her!  It was weird and Dacry needed to know, what ever it was, it couldn’t be that classified Jane and her had the same clearance level.  After about 5 minutes, Darcy quietly to the office and heard the tail end of some weird ass shit!

“You need to go now look at the readings, he’s finished it much faster than we thought he would.”  Jane was showing Rachel some chart.

“How long before he can use it?”  Rachel asked.

“Tonight maybe, definitely tomorrow.  Anyway it's probably better that you don’t meet the two of them before you go, we don’t know what could happen,”  Jane explained.

“I don’t have any equipment on me, and I’ll be going in blind I need something.  It’s to risky.”

“Never mind that, you are always ready for battle, don’t lie to me.  And I can set up another drop, we have the coordinates for everything.  I can add stuff to the drop, I have the list for what you might need.”  Jane was doing a pretty good job of convincing Rachel of whatever their plan was.  

“Ok then let's get this show on the road.  Should I expect anything?”  asked Rachel.  

“I don’t know you're the first person to go through.  When I went through the bifrost it was tingly? Look for tingling?”

“Well that gives me all sorts of warm fuzzies.”

Jane started prepping a machine in the back corner, pushing buttons and flipping levers.  It was at that moment that Darcy thought she should leave and go mind her own business Jane would probably tell her what was going on, when they were done although Rachel looked like she might be leaving somewhere?  As Darcy as got up from where she was hiding, her boot heel caught on a loose piece of homemade equipment and fell face first into Rachel grabbing onto her waist for balance, just as Jane said “co-ordinances set, Portaling open now.”  

The force of the impact of pushed Rachel and Darcy into Jane’s portal and with a flash of light they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try and post twice a week every Tuesday and Thursday. So far I have about 5000 words (5 chapters) written and most of the plot worked out.

Whatever weird acid trip Darcy was on right now she was not having fun. Her ears were ringing and she thought she was going to upchuck what little she had in her stomach from, lunch. And the blinding light was not helping matters. Jane had mentioned what the bifrost was like but this did not look like a rainbow to her. Why couldn’t she just mind her own business like normal people do? Just had to see what the two of them were doing. And now one of Jane’s crazy machines were going to kill her.  
After what felt like an eternity passed but was really more like five minutes from the point of impact on Rachel’s waste, they landed in a small clearing surrounded by trees. landed being a nice way to put how they ended up, they were piled on top of one another, limbs flailing. The first thing that Darcy noticed once they landed was the cold and the root poking into her back. The cold felt like it was seeping into her everywhere, the ground was almost certainly frozen judging from their hard landing. Everything else was basically obscured by Rachel being on top of her.   
Rachel slowly lowered her head to Darcy’s ear and whispered, “Don’t make any sudden movements or…” just as Darcy tried to yell at her “How can I move with you on top of me?” but all that came out was a loud groan and realized the wind had been knocked out of her. As Darcy tried to catch her breath Rachel realized something was wrong and lightning quick got off of Darcy and said “Can you breath are you ok?” Darcy let out a loud wheeze turning her head to the side where Rachel’s baseball bat landed and then said “How did you manage to keep the baseball bat with you?”  
Rachel started laughing, “I guess that means you're ok.”   
“Yeah I’m tots great. Where the hell are we?” Instead of answering Rachel started looking around, slowly raising her hands above her head, smile turning into a frown. “Rachel what’s going on?” Peeking around from her place on the ground, Darcy saw several (from her position) upside down men coming towards them, all with guns pointed towards them in the most accurate World War 2 uniforms she had ever seen. Again not something that Darcy thought she would have to deal with . . . today at least.  
“Historical reenactors! Cool.” Darcy said while trying to get up.  
“They aren't reenacting Darcy.” Looking back at Rachel she noticed most of the blood had drained from her face and was looking very worriedly at the approaching people. There were eight men coming up on them all with various levels of disbelief of their faces, whether from the unusual clothing they women were wearing or if they saw where the women came from was anyones guess.  
The largest of the bunch who was also wearing a bowler hat with service stripes on them (Darcy didn’t think that was standard issue), turned his head about three quarters of the way still looking at the women and calmly said, “Captain you're going to want to see this and get the look up down, we might need a report from him.”  
The girls remained still with their arms raised for several minutes as the man identified as “Captain” entered their view followed by another man with dark hair. Both men were well armed carrying different American standard issues rifles and sidearms. The Captain however had a shield with an American flag theme, in fact his whole uniform was American flag themed. Darcy briefly thought that it looked pretty tacky before realizing what that meant exactly (Captain America, damn), she had a long day and thought that she was allowed to be a little slow on the uptake right now.  
Darcy started, “Is that…”  
To which Rachel answered tersely, “Yes.”  
“But that means…”  
“Yes”  
“So we are…”  
“Yes”  
“We’re going to die.”  
“No comment.”  
Once Captain Rogers in his famous WW2 uniform, Darcy relized (now that she had woken up all the way) reached the howling commandos with Bucky Barns in toe, he quietly tried to confer with Dum Dum Dugan. “They show up when the sky opened up?” A curt not was the only response. “Say much yet?”   
“Not that made sense.”  
“You think…”  
Dungan interrupted before he could get to the end of the sentence, “I doubt it but I don’t know.”  
Rogers turned to Barnes, to which Branes only shrugged as if to say he had nothing to add. Rogers turned back to the women in question and looked them up and down blushing slightly when he caught sight of Rachel’s very exposed legs.  
“Where did you come from?” Captain Roger's voice was calm but commanding hiding his embarrassment well, it was clear to Rachel that Roger’s thought he would know if they were lying. She actually didn’t think he would be able to tell but didn’t see the point in lying anyways. Darcy turned her head to see what Rachel would say, “The opening in the sky. What’s the date?” Rachel responded with, Darcy, mercifully, kept quite.  
“I don’t really think that you get to ask the question right now. What was the opening.”   
Silence was his only answer, despite Darcy looking like she wanted to say something, to anyone. “It’s December 12th.”   
“I need the year”  
“The year? What would you need that for?”  
Darcy very quietly mumbled, “It’s probably ‘43.”  
Rachel turned her head very quickly toward Darcy, the question of how and why on her lips. “American history minor, clearly it’s after the liberation and before,” she vaguely shrugged toward Barnes and the Captain, “ … and he said it was December, so ‘43.” Darcy answered sheepishly.  
“Clearly you’re American, judging from your accents. What are you doing here? You’re in ... plain cloths so probably not with an army. Who are you?” Captain continued with his interrogation.  
Rachel gave a half smile that didn’t touch her eyes and without answering the question said, “It was a mistake to take your look out down. We’ve just been flanked by two German units, about 30 men, no heavy artillery.” Turning to Darcy and reaching for her discarded baseball bat.  
“Darcy get behind me and don’t say anything until I say it's ok. Captain you’re outmanned and outgunned I suggest surrender, if you want anyone to survive.” Rogers’ eyes scrunched up in confusion while the rest of his troop frantically started to look around with their guns at the ready. Just as Roger’s was about to ask how she knew that a heavily German accented voice said, “Drop your weapons, you are surrounded.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here for another chapter!

Still out of earshot of the Germans, Rachel said under her breath, “Jesus, you guys must be pretty green.” The Germans were just starting to be visible to from between the trees from around the clearing. Captain Rogers spoke then, “Drop you weapons, she's right there is no clean exit out of here.”  
“But Cap…” one of his men said.  
“Drop you weapons, that's an order. We’ll make it out of here somehow.” Slowly the men started dropping their weapons and raising their hands about their heads. Very quickly the men realized that they were regular German infantrymen and not Hydra soldiers, well that would make it easier to escape no presky Hydra tech to deal with. The Germans kept closing in on the group, while most of them were armed, two men whose uniform revealed themselves as the commanding officers only had a side arm each. Rachel quickly identified the higher ranking of the two and walked toward them, swinging her bat in a circular motion looking an non threatening as possible, as the infantrymen warily followed her.  
“You must be the men who attacked Schmidt’s facility. And who might you be?” The German officer asked Rachel as she reached him. On the last swink she rested her bat on her shoulder and stuck out her right hand. “Harley Quinn, nice to meetcha.” A very strong Brooklyn accent coloured her voice despite the absences before. The officer motioned for some of the men to start handcuffing the Americans and he looked at Rachel thoughtfully. Finally he reached for her hand and kissed it.  
“And what might you be doing her Miss. Quinn.?”  
“Anything you want, sugar.”  
“Is that so? Since we are done here . . . Perhaps you would like to come for a stroll with me?”  
“Love to.”  
They linked arms and started walking off. The commander looked back for a second and gave further orders in German, “Finish locking them down, when that's done send most of the men back to camp and let them know we got the fighters from the facility. Müller stay and wait till I get back. I want to see if she knows anything about the attack.” The man identified as Müller looked like he thought what ever his superior officer said was a pretty thin excuse but went ahead and executed the orders. Müller started rounding up the Americans and collecting their weapons in a pile. When they got to the shield they were a little perplexed but Müller gave it to one of the men, telling him to hold onto it so that the scientists back at camp could look at it. Once the americans were all handcuffed and seated together Müller sent 20 men back and the rest were left on guard duty.  
When the German guards started to talk amongst themselves so did the Americans. They mostly tried to ask Darcy question and got they got no answers till Jim Morita said, “Your friend a traitor or what?” Darcy’s dead whipped around to look at the offending man but didn’t respond. Silence continued after that outburst.  
One of the German infantrymen knelt down infront of Darcy and tried to ask her something in halted English, “You pretty, yes? Are you like your friend mit dem haar?” and pointed to his head clearly referring to Rachel’s Harley Quinn wig. Darcy didn’t know how to answer so she just looked down and kept quiet, when she didn’t answer he reached into try and touch her. She quickly leaned away and into the nearest of the Howling Commando beside her, Captain Rogers. When the German smiled and said, “Not like that, is nice.” Darcy looked up and saw red, she spat in his face and said, “Fick dich natzi Schwein!” His expression turned angry, and he tried to grab her by the hair, but Müller pulled him back saying, “Not worth it, back to your post.”  
It was getting close to being 30 minutes since Rachel and the officer left the clearing when Rachel finally returned, by herself. Her appearance had changed instead of holding the bat casually at her side she was resting it on her shoulders, perpendicular to her body with a hand on either end. Her red and blue jacket missing, revealing her shoulder holster with both Rhino revolvers. Müller briskly walked toward her, they met at the edge of the clearing. In German he started barking questions at her. She quirked her eyebrows and interrupted him, “English please.” All traces of her Brooklyn accent gone.  
“Where is the Commander?”  
“I killed him.”  
Müller snorted in response, “You expect me to believe that. That a little girl like you could kill a man?” Turning to two of his men, “You and you. Go find the Commander he probably fell asleep under a tree again once they were done.” The two men disappeared the way that Rachel had entered the clearing, leaving only 7 men remaining, by Rachel’s count. Müller turned back to Rachel, “Take off the holster. Why did you kill the commander? Did he provoke you?” Rachel slid the holsters off her shoulders to the ground, careful not to let the guns fall out.  
“Honestly? I think he was a little offended by my tattoos,” she replied smartly. Müller quirked his head to the side, “Tattoos?” he asked, he had seen the writing on her face but assumed it was just make up, not many ladies he knew would have a tattoo, never mind on their face. But perhaps she wasn't quite a lady?  
Rachel nodded and said, “I show you,” and started taking off her shirt. Other than the bright blue and red bra that matched her discarded jacket, she also reviewed a torso and arms that were heavily tattooed. The one that interested Müller was of the cross of Lorraine, a known French resistance symbol, on the left side of her ribs under her bust and ending above her hips. Under the cross was a small set of words that read “Vive la résistance.” Realization dawned on him, “Miststück! You are with (Vith) the resistance.”  
His side arm forgotten in his anger he went to grab Rachel, which she blocked him easily. He yelled out in pain and before he could react she picked up her bat and smashed his head the same way you would hit a baseball. As he dropped to the ground, the German soldiers started aiming and firing her guns. Rachel dropped her bat and activated a stark special, a bracelet that now covered her hand and arm in metal protecting it from the bullets. She turned to the side to make her a smaller target and covered her face with her arm. After a minute the Germans stopped firing for a second when they noticed that none of their bullets were hurting her. During the break Rachel picked up her holster and put it on in one smooth motion as she ran toward the nearest of the six remaining soldiers.  
When Rachel reached him she she jumped up and did a flying neck scissor choke. Just before the take down she managed to take out one of the other Germans and broke the neck of the one under her. At that moment the remaining four soldiers started to take cover, Rachel firing her remaining shots from her Chiappa Rhinos. Rachel dropped her guns when she realized that they were empty and looked around to check on Darcy and the Commandos and winked when she saw them. She also took note of where the remaining four Germans were. The Commandos were taking as much cover as they could and Captain Rogers was shielding Darcy with his body. The four Germans had split into two uneven groups and kneeling from where Rachel was she reached behind her and pulled out two small Tantōs. She managed to hit two of them men (one from each group). She started creeping up on the remaining two men who had hidden themselves against a large tree. Without any more long range weapons at her disposal Rachel assumed that hand to hand would be her only opening.  
One of the soldiers seemed to have the bright idea that throwing her knife back to her might help. She easily caught it with her left hand, blade pointed toward her. “Thanks, but I think I’m going to need the other one.” Rachel held out her right hand toward where she had thrown her second knife and it came flying out towards her and again she caught it. When both knives were in her hands she activated them and they became full length katanas. Seemed like that was the moment that the Germans stopped shitting themselves and remembered that they had riffles on them. They ran out from their hiding spot rapidly firing. Rachel was able to deflect most of the bullets but one skimmed her arm making her drop one of her blades. When she got close to them she grabbed the muzzle of the first mans gun with her armored hand and bent it downward while simultaneously kicking him in the stomach, hard. The man was knocked on his back and rolled over to through up. The other man was disposed of quickly with a slash of her katana. When Rachel went over to approach the other vomiting man he started to grab for something on his belt. Quickly Rachel recognized a Luger and took a defensive pose. Darcy managed to wriggle out from Captain Rogers’ grasp and pulled out her night night guns, when she fired it his him square in the chest and he went limp and was knocked out.  
“Darcy!” Rachel admonished.  
“What? I thought it might be helpful.”  
Rachel gave Darcy a proud look, while fixing her Katanas back to small blades and sheathing them. Then she proceeded to walk over to her discarded guns and holster them.  
“You going to uncuff us?” Darcy asked Rachel, raising her cuffed hands.  
“I want to make a perimeter and check on the two scouts. They will be headed back soon, don’t want to be caught off guard,” Rachel answered as she fiddled with the Stark watch.  
“Actually we do mind if you could uncuff us, NOW please,” Rogers finally gained the ability to speak. Rachel raised a finger in his general direction asking him to wait a minute, speaking in a clear voice, “Heat signatures maximum range.” a small mechanical voice responded as a screen popped up from her wrist showing a crude map of the surrounding areas with multiple dots, “Two 350 meters west.”  
“Retract.” was the simple order that Rachel gave to the watch and the armer quickly folded in on itself and it once again appeared to be a simple bracelet.  
“That's quite fashionable and practical.” Darcy quibbed to Rachel, which Rachel pretend to no hear. Rachel started to go through the abandoned weapons and turned to Barnes when she picked up his sniper rifle, “You mind?” He shrugged in response to shocked to same much else. Rachel walked over to her shirt and put it back on while she took her shoes off and made a pile of them with her holster. “Be back soon, I would appreciate it if you didn’t try to interrogate Darcy while I’m gone.” Rachel once again started into the forest with the rifle over her shoulder. Barnes was first to speak, “Well, she certainly has some moxy.” Almost ten minutes later the sound of two loud shoots carried over to the clearing and a few minutes after that Rachel came strolling back to the clearing.  
“Now that we have established that neither I nor Darc’ are enemy agents, Hydra or otherwise let's get unlocked.” Rachel said as she reached down and patted down Müller finding the keys after a few minutes. While the Commandos scrambled to get up, Rachel walked directly to Darcy, “How are you doing? You ok?” Rachel asked Darcy, who only nodded in response, “Nice shot with the night night by the way. You’re really improving.” Next she moved on to Captain Rogers when she was finished uncuffing him let him continue with the rest of the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The German that Darcy uses translates to "fuck you Nazi pig"  
> Thanks for the love! Tell me what you think in the comments.


	4. Chapter 4

Once the commandos were unlocked, rearmed, and at casual readiness pointing their weapons in Rachel’s direction, some even going so far as to aim at Darcy. “Look it makes sense that you would be wary of me, but Darcy is a civy,” Rachel said to the Captain.   
“Who is armed,” One of the commandos said in a heavy french accent.  
“Yeah, with non lethals,” Darcy stated.  
Rachel quirked her head to the side, “Let's start over,” she walked slowly over to captain and gave her hand. “My real name is Rachel Lefton, not Harly Quinn obviously, and this is Darcy Lewis.” Captain Rogers took her hand a shook it, “Well that's real swell”   
“Yes, Captain Rogers.”  
“How do you know my name? And how did you know those German were coming and what about that thing on your wrist and.”  
Rachel cut him off giving the Captain a sad smile, “I can't really tell you anything.” Rogers finally starting to lose his patience, growled out, “Well that’s not going to work, you know things that you shouldn't and names you shouldn't.” The two of them continued to have a staring contest.  
Darcy had sat down on the ground with her arms crossed looking a bit like a petulant child and turned to Rachel, “Rachel what the fuck? I want answers.” Rachel just raised her eyebrows at Darcy, “Seriously. Rachel what the fuck?”   
“What would you like me to say, you were there, it was an accident.” Rachel shrugged. Darcy flopped backward with a huff, so she was lying down on her back. “That’s bullshit and we both know it,” Darcy grumbled, she was getting stubborn and Rachel thought that might be a problem. The commandos were just standing there in various states of awe and shock. Finally Gabe Jones spoke, “The Colonel will want to know about all this, whatever it is,” make a vague gesture toward the entire clearing. Rachel never one to miss a beat quickly asked, “Colonel Chester Phillips? I need to speak with him as soon as we get the camp.”   
“Fat chance,” Captain Rogers said like a petulant child. Montgomery Falsworth cleared his throat and spoke up, “Actually and prisoners we take, that german over their included if he is still alive, must be taken to the Colonel for questioning.” Rogers who had started to calm down gave a nod in agreement, “Fine but they can't wear that into the camp. It’s against regulation,” was mumbled at the end. Both Darcy and Rachel said, “Bight me,” and Rachel added, “I’m not wearing a fucking Natzi uniform.”   
Barnes spoke up for Rogers then, “Look many of these men haven't seen a women in months, with the way you’re dressed you might give them ideas, its for your own safety. For christ sakes you ain’t even got no fuckin’ skirts on!” Everyone turned to Rachel expecting her to have some come back, instead she just quirked an eyebrow, waiting for the tirade from Darcy to start.  
“Of really haven't seen a women in months you got a shortage of nurses or somethin’? No female mechanic here or cooks what about truck drivers huh? How are you getting your supplies on base? During World War 2 there was a disproportionate amount of female drivers. Also you're the fucking Howling Commandos one of your most famous members was a women. And on top of all that I think we can agree that both myself and Rachel have proven that we can handle ourselves.” Rogers looked like he wanted to protest looking down at Darcy from where she was still lying on the floor, “That was quite a speech,” Rogers said.  
“Yeah well feminist rants are kinda my thing.” At that comment most of the men look pretty confused. Rachel walked over to Darcy and helped pull her up, then turning to the commandos, “The Germans left a jeep, shall we,” and waved her hand toward the edge of the clearing.   
“Wait what are we going to do with Fritz over there?” Dum Dum Dugan asked.   
“I could just shoot him in the head?” Rachel offered with a shrug.   
“Rachel, you can't just shoot people in the head,” Darcy admonished.   
“He’s an enemy soldier, I can shoot an enemy soldier in the head,” Rachel countered.   
“That’s alright we have some handcuffs we can just stick him in the jeep,” Rogers said, “Let's move out”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks who's back!! I have no idea when I will update again sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

It took about five minutes to get everyone in the truck. Captain Rogers insisted that the women be disarmed and handcuffed, which almost started another fight but Darcy stared pointedly at Rachel and insisted that she should just get on with it because, “it’s not like we are going to be in danger with these guys anyways.” The men insisted that the women sit in the truck while Dernier drove. The women never protested on account of the impractical shoes they were wearing. It took almost four hours to get back to the base and Rachel shook her head and mumbled something about should have covered their trails better. Dernier and Darcy were getting along great on account of Darcy’s gift for languages, and were having an animated discussion (in french) on the merits of Voltaire vs. Dumas. Other than their quiet chatter there was not much else in terms of talking (Rachel was still bitter about having to give up her weapons and none of the men particularly trusted her).

When they entered that camp a Lieutenant working as assistant to Colonel Phillips escorted them to the Colonel's Office (a tent, pitched at the edge of the clearing) (and sent the German soldier to the brig), they must have taken a special rout because, miracle of miracles, they hardly ran into any other personnel on the base (could be because it was dinner and almost everyone was in the mess hall, again a tent). Of course, they did run into one person who felt the need to ask Rachel for a few *favours*. Rachel pointed at herself almost innocently. When he shook his head yes, she started to walk over to him. Steve made a move like he was going to stop her, but Bucky whispered in his ear, “what’s she goin’a do? Leave it.” When Rachel reached him and they were standing toe to toe she smiled at him and then very quickly rassed her knee and kneed him in the balls. “Pig,” she said and then spat at him. After that they quickly moved the women to the tent where the Colonel was, Bucky looked like he was trying not to laugh.

Colonel Phillips was a typical career Colonel who was non nonsense, Rachel had met many of them and found it comforting to know that that had not changed. He was reading papers on a messy desk and barking orders at the few assistants in his office. When Rogers and the group moved in, the Colonel told the assistants to leave and go and get Agents Smith and Carter when they had finished at mess.

“What the hell Rogers, I told you in and out quite, no witnesses and here you bring me two whores? What happened?” Colonel Phillips snapped at the Captain. Rachel and Darcy were directed to sit in the two chairs that were in front of the Colonel’s desk. 

“Uh, three actually we captured a German soldier too . . . but I don't think he's a whore,” Rogers sheepishly replied and blushed.  
“And what am I supposed to do with him?” Phillips sat down again and appeared to try calming himself rubbing at his eyes like he felt a headache was coming on, “Ok, what happened?”

“Well the mission was a success, we were on the way back as scheduled when we noticed two units near by and stopped to monitor for a bit. And then they showed up?” Rogers gestures at Darcy and Rachel. 

“Where did they come from?” Philips demanded not looking at the two women in front of them. Darcy and Rachel appear to really care all that much, Darcy shaking her head with her arms crossed and looking at the floor, while Rachal looking at her nails like she hadn't a care in the world.

“Well that’s a little more complicated Colonel, there was like an opening in the sky they just kinda tumbled out. But there is a problem, they kept talking like they knew what was going on or going to happen. They said their names were Rachel Lefton and Darcy Lewis. Uh and Rachel took out ‘bout ten Germans” Rogers finished gesturing at the women and looked lost about what exactly he was supposed to do next and looked around and the other men to see if the other men had anything to add. When no one added anything, Phillips turned to the women and said, “Well, you have anything to add?”

Darcy was about to open her mouth but Rachel interrupted her, turning to the Captain, “ It was Eleven Germans and sorry Captain Rogers, I haven’t been entirely truthful,” turning back to the Colonel she continued, “My name is Colonel Rachel Lefton, Canadian Army, service number Alpha 34 987 295. Darcy Lewis is a civilian.” Darcy kept quiet at this.

“And we are just supposed to believe this?” the Colonel was clearly not believing her, women couldn’t make that rank. Rachel reached into the pocket of her jacket and through something small and metal at him. Philips picked up the dog tags, as they turned out to be, “SN Alpha 34 987 295, Col. Rachel M. Lefton, CND forces,” he finished reading and handed them to Captain Rogers, “Well shit, if this is real, Cap looks like picked up a couple of Canadians, what are you doing here the Canadian base is miles from here, and why they hell you dressed like that was it some kinda undercover mission?”

Rachel smirked, “Classified.” Phillips didn't smirk back, “what the hell is that supposed to mean?” he snarled. 

“It means I have a contact here, identified as the Director, who I will be taking orders from.”

“You came here on purpose, what are the Canadiens playing at?” Phillips was getting angrier by the second. 

“I don’t take orders from Canadian high command.”

“You know the identity of the ‘Director’?” Philips demanded.

“Yes.”

“I order you to tell me who he is,” Phillips was practically frothing at the mouth.

“Colonel . . . Phillips,” when both Rachel and Phillips turned to look at Rogers, “this isn't adding up. Miss. Lefton you wanted to know that date when you got here, why?”

“Unfortunately Captain as I mentioned I am unable to disclose that information until I have permission from the Director.” Rachel responded. Giving up on Rachel they both turned to Darcy who realized what was going on and raised her hand in defence and shook her head.

Luckily the start of Darcy’s interrogation was interrupted by the two agents (Smith and Carter) entering. Smith and Carter gave a quick salute, and Smith addressed the Colonel, “Colonel Phillips, you asked for us here.” When Rachel saw the two agents she immediately stood up turned toward the agents, saluted (awkwardly with her hands handcuffed together) and then held herself at attention.

“Director.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who it is??????


	6. Chapter 6

“Director, Colonel Rachel Lefton, Canadian Army, service number Alpha 34 987 295,” Rachel quickly introduced herself at the same time as Darcy incredulously said, “Holy . . . fucking . . . shit.” Everyone looked around in shock.

“Good so we can continue,” Phillips turned to Agent Smith, “Order her to tell us what the hell is going on.” Never one to question, despite his confusion, Agent Smith turned to Rachel, “I order you to answer the Colonel’s question.” When she didn’t answer immediately Smith barked out, “Now Soldier.”

“Sorry was it not clear who I was speaking too?” Rachel said to Smith, turning slightly and making eye contact with Agent Carter, “Director Carter, I have a drop for you eta 5 minutes, containing a red box marked above top secret: for your eyes only.”

The silence was heavy, most everyone looked shocked and alarmed (except for smith who just looked even more confused). Phillips was turning an absolutely splendid shade of purple. “SOMEBODY BETTER START GIVING ME SOME GOD DAMNED ANSWER AND I MEAN LIKE NOW!” Phillips roared, turning to, “CARTER IF YOU DON’T TELL ME THIS MINUTE WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON I WILL COURT MARTIAL YOU!”

Calmly Carter responded, “I am quite sure I don’t know what is going on. Lefton at ease.” Rachel continued, standing but at ease. Rogers asked her a question, "What is the drop are you planning? Is it some type of an attack?" Rachel looked back at Carter, "Answer the Captain please."

"The drop is just that a drop for supplies, and intelligence for Director Carter. Your base is not under attack Captain. Unfortunately I can not answer much more till after Director Carter has received and reviewed the contents of the Red Box," Rachel explained.

"Why do you keep referring to me as 'Director',"

"Where I come from you are Director of the Agency I worked for, The Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division or S.H.I.E.L.D. Now I work for a private paramilitary section of S.I."

"What’s S.I.?" Barnes asked.

"Stark Industries. I work there to I assist the scientists" Darcy answered. Rachel shot her a look. "What?" Darcy asked.

"Stark hasn’t got any paramilitary sections of his company," Carter stated.

"Call Stark immediately by my count we have five minutes for the drop happens and I want an much info before then as possible, Smith you do it." Phillips ordered.

Smith left and came back quickly with Stark in toe. "Smith get out of here. Stark did you hire these two women?" Phillips demanded.

"What?" Howard Stark looked over the two women in question. "Well I don't appear to remember hiring them but I certainly think I would. Hello ladies." His tone suggestive. Rachel ignored him and turned back to Phillips. "Howard Stark didn't hire us."

"Excuse me but I hire all of the people in my company!" Stark interrupted indignantly.

Darcy snorted "Not where we're from. You also don't like being handed things?"

"How did you know that?" Stark asked.

“Your son hired us?” Darcy answered, “Your a lot like him.” Under her breath she added that might not be such a great thing.

“I don’t have a son.” Stark replied sounding like a petulant child.

“We have more important things to worry about than Starks reproductive capabilities, like what to do when the drop comes or where these ladies came from,” Rogers exclaimed.

“They don’t much look like ladies to me.” Dum dum mumbled.

Stark even quieter mumbled, “Ladies of the night more like.”

“Director, I have a code phrase I am authorized to give you in this situation,” Rachel said ignoring Stark and Dugan.

“Authorized by who,” Carter asked.

“You, Director Carter,” Rachel answered.

“I authorized no such thing.” 

“Well you did but you haven't yet, but you will and I now have the authorization. The code phrase is ‘A boring life is a privilege’.” Carter was silent for quite some time.

Darcy started looking around “We are going to have a long talk after this,” she said to Rachel, to the rest, “Christ haven't any of you guessed yet. Why we keep saying things that haven't happened yet are in the past? Why we needed the date? Our clothing, clearly we are in costumes, we were going to a halloween party?” Darcy exclaimed.

“But it's mid December?” Morita said.

“Oh for fuck sake, we’re from the future, one of the scientist I work for created a time machine. And tada.” Darcy finally supplied for the group.

It was very hard to understand what was being said as everyone was talking over each other, although Stark appeared to be trying to ask about the machine to Darcy. Agent Carter and Rachel, the only ones not talking, they were having a silent conversation.

Finally Carter interjected saying, “I believe them, and in any event the drop is happening in a minute now.”

“But Peggy . . .” Captain Rogers started.

“There is only one way that she would have known that phrase, Steve, if I told her, both people who were part of that conversation are now dead.”

“Director, the package is incoming.” Rachel said.

A few seconds after Rachel announced incoming a bright light flashed in the tent that look an awful lot like the flash where the girls came from. Instead of more people two large footlockers appeared. “Jane must have gotten you some stuff together for you Darc’,” Rachel turned to Darcy, “Great awesome, I’ll be sure to thank her when we get out of here.”

“Can I have my hands uncuffed, it will help me get the file for Director Carter.” Rachel asked.

“Why don’t one of use get it and you stay there,” Rogers suggested.

“The footlockers are biometrically sealed for the name holder of the locker. You can't open it,” Rachel retorted.

“Cuffs stay on you open it,” Colonel Phillips ordered.

Rachel got up and put her hand on a panel and few seconds later a voice from the box said, “Biometric scan compete please continue voice recognition.”

The mechanical voice stating, “Security measures complete, Hello Colonel Lefton,” once Rachel said her code. A compartment on the top of the foot locker opened, revealing a red box with a handprint scanner. “Director please put your hand on the scanner and state your full name.”

Agent Carter did as was directed and the box opened up to reveal a computer and two files. Rachel turned to the rest of the group, “Unfortunately this is marked to only be seen by Director Carter. I will have to ask everyone to leave.”

“Absolutely not! You will not be left in there with Agent Carter,” Rogers immediately demanded. “Captain the package is marked for only the Director to see, I would need to leave as well, not that the Director would have any trouble dealing with me if I tried to be trouble.”

“Steve it's fine, Colonel I think we should do what she says, for now at any rate.” Carter added.

“Alright everyone out,” Colonel got up and started moving to the exit.

“Darcy do you have ear buds?” Rachel asked.

“Yeah.”

“Give them to Director Carter, she will need them to hear the video message.”

After Darcy had given the earbuds to Carter and showed her how to use them and how turn on the computer everyone left the tent and waited outside. 20 minutes later Carter came out calmly and quietly (as if she would ever do anything without being put together). “Colonel I believe that yourself, the Captain and I should speak to Miss. Lefton first, then we can discuss as a group. After reviewing both the message and files I can conclude that they are no danger to anyone here. “Colonel if you please,” Carter gestured to to enter the tent.


End file.
